Boys in Sweaters
by wafflewolves
Summary: Sweaters are the way to get the job done.


**Author's Note: Just this short story to show that there's much more ahead.**

It was some time into fall now as there was a distinct change from clothing on the summer to their current month. Sweaters were becoming more common as Uncle Mikey for example sported his Union Jack sweater while others like Buck wore stripes, checks, or simply plain colors without furthered design. The girls too wore sweaters of course but the boys just seemed to make it more lively and interesting probably due to the fact that there just was more boys. The way they preferred their sweaters just seemed fascinating. Jäger would like to be able to hide his hands in his sweater which meant that he wore a larger size than the ideal fit. Some of the boys liked it to hug their waist while others preferred it to be a bit more open in that area. Crew necks were dominant but there was a few v necks going around.

There were quite a few people in the longue today as Thatcher was having coffee while reading the newspaper. Jäger cuddled with Ash on the couch in which she many have kissed him just once. Sledge was using the internet with his Amazon account as he could've sworn that his favorite sweater was a bit tighter than usual, not like he might have beefed up in the past year. Tachanka seemed to be writing a letter but to who was unknown by anyone at the moment. Mute and Smoke sat together in which a conservation dissolved into a staring contest.

"Why are you so cute Marius?" asked Ash.

"I don't know Eliza, maybe it's because I'm the only boy here that's light like a feather."

"Good response."

"Just to be clear, you still like Jordan right?"

"And Monika."

"Wait, what?"

"Hey, everyone thinks Monika's pretty."

"Yeah but…"

"But what?"

"You actually like girls meaning really like them?"

"Emma's pretty cute too don't get me wrong and yes that's correct."

"I thought you only like boys."

"Well of course I like boys."

"Yeah but you actually love Jordan don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Then how do you love Monika and Emma as well?"

"Why not? I love them as friends."

"But you said you loved Monika in the sense that you love Jordan."

"Relax Marius, it's not like I'm having a fucking affair. Jordan and I are you're average boyfriend girlfriend couple, nothing else to it there. When a girl says another girl is pretty, it's most likely the truth. If I really can't say I love Monika then admire is the word I'll toss in there."

"Alright, at least you explained that."

"Well now that you punished me with questions, I think it's your turn to confess." Ash gave a wolfish grin when the boy gulped nervously.

"Confess what?"

"You like her don't you?"

"Who?"

"Don't ask me who when you know who."

"But who is who?"

"Damn it Marius stop being an idiot, you know who I'm talking about."

"My, my you guys are really reminding me of my kiddie days," said Thatcher with a short laugh.

"I could really use some of that female dominance right now," whispered Smoke to Mute.

"You're just a hopeless romantic James."

"Shut up."

"It's the truth."

Bandit and his crew approached his new import from the amazing land of America, a GMC Yukon XL. It was a jet black color as the spacious SUV sat up to nine people if the need arose. They were a group of six as Bandit sat with Blitz in the front and Erik, Johan, and Kai sat in the second row. Fredrick had the back all to himself and took advantage of it.

"It's a shame Marius isn't coming with us," said Blitz.

"We'll buy him something," said Bandit.

"Are we going to London?" asked Frederick.

"Yes we are. Just don't screw around back there, the car's quite new if you couldn't already tell.

"You could've given us the girls Dominic."

"I kept them with Cedrick for a reason. I'm curious to see what you guys will do if we take a long drive."

"I have patience if you already haven't realized," said Kai.

"We all love you Kai," said Blitz.

"I hope so."

A car soon appeared next to his as the windows were rolled down for both parties.

"Waiting for you Captain!" roared Cedrick. Bandit was confused.

"The fuck? You do realize that it's going to rain soon."

"It's called style Dominic, I thought you knew a thing or two about that. I can wear shades if I want to."

"Fine Cedrick, just don't switch to aviators."

"I'll take the lead Dominic."

"Go ahead Cedrick."

Cedrick's vehicle reached the gates with Bandit following closely behind him. The main road wasn't too far away in which from there they quickly transitioned to the highway and head south for what would take at least two and a half hours.

Keith continued to run routes as his lovely quarterback Greg threw him some great passes. They were dominating their Canadian friends in their small 2v2 game of gridiron football. Keith was obviously too tall for a running back and found a more definitive position in being one badass tight end. They were playing tackle on the Hereford grass and clearly enjoyed knocking each other down after every reception. It must have been around seven touchdown passes for all he knew which only progressed the anger of their Canadian counter parts.

"Alright, we get it, you're a hundred times better than we are," said Jacks who now just lay down on the grass.

"Maybe it's your hair Keith, I never wanted pull it by accident but you're also bigger than I am," said Shelly.

"Consider it a fair gesture to carry you back."

"Such a gentleman."

Frost had to be completely honest with herself, Kapkan looked cute in a sweater. He was no longer that mysterious Russian hidden by a hood and balaclava but a guy who was prepared to go out on a date. Out of the blue, Kapkan found interest in the NFL in which the Chicago Bears seemed to have an attractive color combination. He just seemed to look good in navy blue and orange. He looked so much more relaxed and his hands weren't covered several times by cloth. Frost considered making him wear a beanie but seeing his hair at the fullest was just a bit on the rare side.

"You look great Maxim."

"You've been staring at me for sometime, I can assure you that I don't blush."

"So where are we going?"

"Where do you want to go my love?"

"I thought you made the decision."

"If I only knew what you love to eat."

"You're giving me power Maxim, interesting."

"I'd have to make you happy if we even plan to stay as a couple."

"Alright lover boy, it's off to London then."

"It'll be my pleasure."

In the end, Cedrick did happen to buy a pair of aviators while the appearance of Frost and Kapkan in London sparked a debate between Blitz and Bandit on whether Buck was lonely which unexpectedly slid into whether the Canadian was gay. Jäger and Ash unexpectedly had deeper feelings of each other that they originally thought possible. Tachanka dropped off his finished letter by Glaz's room in which the artist wouldn't happen to see it until his bedtime. Kapkan and Frost gladly took their relationship to the next level which was quite counter intuitive of her well known patience and the demand to take time. Sledge expected his order to arrive the next day. Mute was thinking about his color options of his next hair highlights. Then there was Buck who sat all alone on the roof of the team quarters watching the sunset as a hopeless romantic.

 **Author's Note: Awwww poor Buck. Review if have a heart for Buck or have a suggestion to ship him with someone who isn't already taken.**


End file.
